The Choice
by rh-fntc
Summary: A single choice defines them...a single choice divides them...would they ever find their way back to who they were before everything fell apart?
1. Prologue: Prelude to everything

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

AN: I'm back with a new LoVe fic. This chapter is pretty much introductory. It'll pave the way of the entire story. What you should know...this particular part is set before Lilly died. A few days after the homecoming dance, a few days after Duncan breaks up with Veronica. That's pretty much it. Now on with the story...oh and a little warning, there are a few curse words.

The Choice

Prologue: Prelude to everything

He shattered her. Beyond repair.

At least that's how she felt. It has been exactly three days since he ignored her. Three excruciating days since she fell from the cloud that she's been walking on. She found herself completely confused. And deeply hurt. By the one person who promised her that he would love her forever.

He lied.

She wandered aimlessly. Hoped to find the salve to her inner turmoil. Knew without a shadow of a doubt that she wasn't going to find anything at the deserted beach.

A familiar figure caught her eye. Something inside her broke. She wanted to march up to him and stomp her feet. To demand an answer. But she quelled the impulse. Something stopped her.

He looked defeated. Beyond defeated. Under the moonlight his presence seemed almost insignificant. This boy who was always full of life, always ready with a biting remark, always ready to flash his boyish smile. He seemed lifeless. Conquered by something bigger than him. She felt her heart break a little bit more.

She approached him quietly. Stood by his side, waited for a simple acknowledgement. She loomed over him. He did not look up. She debated whether she should even bother.

The moonlight bathed his dark features. She could see him clearly. He did not want her there. She could feel the desire to be left alone radiating from his body.

She ignored it and kneeled next to him, ignoring the sand that clung to her knees. Placed her hand on his back tentatively. Couldn't help but see him flinch at the contact. Retracted her hand as though she had been burnt. Was she really that despicable that he could not even stand her touch? She distanced herself from him. Her heart was already broken. She refused to let him break it any more.

The sound of the waves lulled her emotions. She was not going to let anyone else fracture her being. Not even this broken boy.

"Hey." he uttered quietly, she almost missed it.

He seemed to have gotten a handle of his emotions. He was back in control. She didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed. She was used to seeing him shine. His personality had always been luminous. This utter defeat that painted his entire being was not something she wanted to associate with him. For better or worse he was her friend.

"Hey." she replied just as quietly.

"I'm sorry." he finally looked at her. She turned away. She didn't want to see the pity that colored his warm brown eyes. He was the one who desperately needed comfort. For reasons still unknown.

"He's an idiot." he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

She remained quiet. It was the first time that someone, aside from Lilly, made such a comment. Everyone else she knew just ignored the fact that he broke up with her. Oh wait a minute…he ignored her instead of breaking up with her. It felt like everyone swept his transgression under the rug. Completely ignored. Like her.

He finally leaned back and looked up at the night sky. "He's an idiot." he repeated.

"Too late." she replied softly.

He finally spared a look in her direction. His brows were furrowed, as if he had no idea why she would say what she said.

"You're three days too late. You ignored me, you're no better than him." she said accusingly.

"No, no." he wagged a finger at her. "DK is and will always be better than me." he declared matter of factly.

"You would never just ignore a girl you're dating instead of breaking up with her. No Logan, Duncan forfeited his perfect guy award by acting like a complete asshole." she too stated it like it as a matter of fact.

They remained quiet at her remark. It was like he did not want to agree with her, but he couldn't find himself to contradict her.

"I caught Lilly fucking some random guy by her pool today." he broke the silence that settled over them. The way he said it was completely empty of feeling.

She couldn't say a thing in return. She knew that Lilly and Logan each had their own affairs. They broke up and got back together. That was their pattern. But she never really got to hear the details of said 'affairs'. She couldn't help the mild disappointment at hearing the depravity of Lilly's life. Especially since she actually claimed to love Logan.

"I'm sorry." she repeated the very same words that he said to her.

He inhaled deeply and shook his head.

She once again she reached out tentatively. Placed a hand on his shoulder. Once again he flinched noticeably. But the difference was she knew she had nothing to do with his reaction.

"You're hurt." she said plainly.

He laughed humorlessly. "And there are just so many of types of hurting isn't there? There's the emotional type and then there's the physical."

"You're both." she could feel the heat coming from his back. And it was no longer his desire to be left alone. She lightly ran a finger down his spine. She felt like he was burning. She toyed with the seam of his shirt, fighting the urge to pull it up and look at the cause of his discomfort.

"Don't Veronica." his tone was both a warning and a plea.

She ignored his words and lifted his shirt. She swallowed the gasp that threatened to burst from her. Her eyes started to water at the sight. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in anguish.

His back. His pale skin marred by bloody bruises, dark hues were already forming. From a belt perhaps. She took a fortifying breath as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. He stiffened considerably.

"Did I hurt you?" she pulled back at the thought. She saw him shake his head. "I-"

"Don't say you're sorry Veronica. You had nothing to do with this." he murmured soothingly. She felt her heart break all over again. There he was broken, yet he still found it in him to try and comfort her.

"Who?" she asked brokenly.

"Who do you think?" he countered with the slightest hint of amusement to his voice.

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Why?"

"I wore his tux. For homecoming. I damaged his Oscar tux." he answered, completely emotionless.

She fought the urge to cry. Couldn't imagine anyone beating their child for such a reason.

"I deserved it." he uttered with such certainty. "I knew how much he loved that tux. I still wore it. Spilled some champagne on it."

She blanched at the words. He stayed out all night and instead of being grounded for that he got beaten because he wore a tux.

"No." she shook her head vehemently. "No!" somehow she ended up sitting in front of him. She cradled his face with both her hands. "No." she whispered just before she buried her face against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and rocked both of them comfortingly. "It's okay."

She looked up at him. Astonished at the quiet strength that he displayed. She touched his cheek tenderly. "You have to tell someone."

He looked at her straight in the eye. She felt like his warm brown eyes were swallowing her whole in their depths. "No." he whispered just before pulled her back in his arms.

TBC

AN2: As I said this is just an introductory part. Next chapter the title would make sense.


	2. And now we're here

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: It's been a while! Sorry for the long delay. Writer's block, but thanks for the reviews, I appreciate the feedback! And I would like to take a moment to thank my lovely beta, you are awesome! Now on with the story...

**The Choice**

**Chapter 1**

_And now we're here_

"This is so twisted. I love it." Corny remarked with such glee.

Veronica eyed him critically, "Well can you do it? Cause we need it fast."

"Oh hell yeah, for you, oh anything. I'll even throw in the glazing gratis." Corny flashed a smile in her direction.

"Go to town. Thanks Corny." she returned his smile just before leaving with Wallace.

Wallace was grinning from ear to ear and she couldn't help but feel like she finally made a real friend. She only hoped that what she was about to do was worth it.

"This will work right?" Wallace placed a hand on her arm, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"It will." she answered softly.

Wallace nodded and as if he knew instinctively that she needed to be alone he murmured a quiet goodbye and went off in a different direction.

She headed for her car. Opened the door and got into the vehicle.

She sat down with the intent to drive away. She had a lot to do. She was still going on a stake out. She needed the evidence that would implicate the entire Sheriff's department.

And yet she found herself staring blankly at the steering wheel. Her brain was screaming for her to start driving. But her body was not following her brain's command. And so she sat there. She finally let her main concern to consume her completely.

Logan.

He would be getting the short end of the stick. He was the inevitable victim. Her victim.

Did she pick him specifically because of his comments about her mother? No. She picked him because he was going to have his locker searched the very next day. She was working on a specific timeframe. Waiting would only lead to the collapse of her 'save Wallace plan'.

But she couldn't seem to stop herself. A part of her was screaming to cease and desist on the plan. A part of her felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. Which was odd since she hadn't done anything. At least not yet.

She buried her face in her hands. She wasn't supposed to feel anything. The last ten months should have been enough to make her stronger.

Logan was the one leading the crusade**s** against her. She shouldn't feel any remorse for doing what she was about to do. He would offer a crude remark whenever she was within hearing distance and treated her with such disdain. The rest of the 09er pack followed his lead. She was viewed as public enemy number one because of his efforts.

She tried to be understanding. She tried to see everything from his point of view. After that night at the beach she actually thought that maybe not being with Duncan wouldn't be so bad. She had Lilly and after what he shared with her, she still had Logan.

A few days later she had no one.

Lilly was dead. And Logan, she lost him too. The moment that her dad accused Jake Kane of murdering his own daughter was the moment that her world came crashing down.

But she soldiered on. She still had her dad. And for the last year he had been more than enough.

But meeting Wallace. It changed everything. It made her want everything she had lost, everything that she lost the moment that she saw Lilly lying on the pool of her own blood.

Wallace picked her side. He picked her over everyone else. Sure maybe it had a lot to do with the fact that she was the one to cut him down from the flag pole, then again he didn't have to make such a grand stand about it. He could have chosen to thank her quietly and made new friends, in his new school.

Wallace was still not out of the fire. He was still in danger of becoming the bikers' latest victim. He could very well end up in the hospital. If she didn't do this she would be sentencing Wallace to an enormous amount of pain and suffering.

She ended up here. Battling with the one decision that would have irrevocable consequences.

Logan was an ass. She knew that the first moment she met him. But he was a sweet one. Lilly's death changed him. He made it a point to be a complete jerk to her. But she noticed that he only did it when he had an audience.

There were times that their paths crossed. She was alone and he was without his lackeys, he would spare one look in her direction. And that was it. No caustic remark, no slight against her mother, no comment on her current financial situation.

She knew three Logans. One was the boy she grew up with. Another was the guy who openly declared his hatred for her. And last was this quiet man, who ignored her existence after a cursory glance. Veronica did not know which she actually preferred.

'Breathe.' she told herself.

Her near panic attack was pointless. The decision was made the moment she asked Corny to do her the favor. The decision was made the moment she found out that Logan was going to be subjected to the locker search the next morning. She already made an unconscious choice.

She made the choice to save Wallace, at Logan's expense. She was placing Logan directly in Aaron Echolls' path.

And she couldn't help but feel the overwhelming burden of her choice.

* * *

Logan was not an idiot.

The moment that Clemmons took the bong out from his locker he knew. And as he marched down the hall, at the urging of the vice principal, he spotted her. She had a smile on her face but he wasn't fooled. It was not the same smile that he used to admire.

'Time to play.' his mind reminded him. He pointed an accusing finger in her direction, "It was you?"

She put on her innocent look. He grinned, she was playing too. "Listen I know it was you. This isn't over okay?" he added a threatening note to his words.

She yawned with such flourish, his smile widened. He had to make his act convincing. He shrugged Clemmons' off and walked towards her, "You're so cute. Listen, I'll get you for this."

"Let's go." Clemmons pulled his arm, trying to get him back on track and onto the office.

He spared a final glance in her direction and gave her a perfunctory nod, which she acknowledged with a nod of her own. That was fun.

Clemmons was yammering on and on about the evils of smoking pot. He was listening half-heartedly. Nodding at the appropriate moment**s **and shaking his head when needed. He was still going over what just happened.

He knew he was just a pawn in some scheme that Veronica just concocted. He wasn't stupid. He'd heard rumors that Veronica Mars just became the champion of the weak. She was on a mission. She was trying to free some guy from the clutches of the PCH gang.

He wasn't an idiot. He played his part.

Clemmons just told him to he was suspended for two days. He really could care less. Van was saying something about calling his parents. Logan figured it was the best time to interrupt the man.

"Don't bother Van. I can find my own way." he got up from the chair and saluted the man before him. He opened the door, all set to leave but then he faced the vice principal again, "So does this mean I won't be getting my bong back?" he smirked just before he closed the door behind him, not even waiting for the outraged reply that he knew Clemmons would spout off.

He drove home without much thought. He walked into the house and spared a glance at his mother, who was talking to the maid. He went straight to his room and closed the door behind him. He laid down on his bed and waited.

Logan waited. He knew what was coming next. He might as well get some rest.

It took exactly three hours. Logan found himself being yanked from his comfortable bed.

'And so it begins.' he smiled grimly. "What can I do for you?" he asked with exaggerated politeness as he was pulled down the stairs and into the living room.

Aaron threw him down the sofa. Logan was a slightly grateful that he hit the soft cushions.

"No car for two weeks." Aaron practically snarled at him.

Logan raised a brow at the words. He was so sure that he was going to be subjected to Aaron Echolls' own brand of discipline.

His father shook his head, as if amused. "Next time don't bring any incriminating evidence to school." the man ruffled his hair, he would say fondly but that did not fit his image of good ole dad.

Logan did not know if he was relieved or disappointed. He already braced himself for his usual. He already mentally prepared himself for the back-numbing experience. And now the damn man was telling him that all he got for his trouble was the revocation of the yellow monstrosity that was his car. And Aaron was actually passing along some 'fatherly' advise.

He'd laugh if he weren't so shocked.

Aaron was prattling on and on about discretion. He checked his urge to roll his eyes. Instead of saying 'don't do drugs', he was being told 'don't get caught'. Seriously, he'd laugh out loud but he was a little out of it.

His dad's cell rang, interrupting the twisted father/son moment. Aaron was smiling slightly, but whatever the other person said caused the egotistic actor to frown. He hung up the phone quietly. And clear as day, Logan saw the anger.

"People magazine's coming out with an article featuring 'Hollywood kids gone wild'," his dad spread his hands with such fanfare, "Guess who's number ten?"

Logan went back to his earlier mind frame. He was going to have the back-numbing experience after all, "Moi?" he put on a look of surprise and grinned.

"Someone from your school told them that you were just caught with a cherubic bong." Aaron bit out caustically. "Now I have to do some damage control. I'll deal with you later." he pointed a finger in his direction.

"Yay!" Logan muttered quietly, as his dad walked out of the room.

TBC


	3. Beach Wars

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I'm usually better with updating but for some reason this story has been hard to write. Maybe because of the topic, anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Much thanks to my beta! You totally rock!!!!

**The Choice**

**Chapter 2**

_Beach Wars_

Mission accomplished.

She met Wallace at the beach and handed him the incriminating evidence. Wallace made a comment about her being a marshmallow, a twinkie, a less than angry girl dying to bake him something. She just laughed at his declaration and ignored the obvious hint that he wanted her to bake him something. She'd like to take their friendship one day at a time.

And so they eventually filled the afternoon with flying Wallace's model airplane. "Okay, how do I make it loop the loop?" Veronica asked him as her focus remained on the flying object.

"Uh, Veronica?" Wallace said distractedly.

"Yeah?" She answered pretty much the same way; her attention was solely on the remote control.

"Your car." She could hear the trepidation in his voice.

She handed him the control back as she looked at her parked car. Resting comfortably on the hood of her LeBaron was the one and only Logan Echolls; playing with a tire iron. She grimaced at the sight. She knew a confrontation between the two of them was bound to happen and she fully expected it. Veronica tried to fight down the guilt that rushed through her and put on a brave face. After all, this was the _Logan and Veronica hatred hour_, he had a part to play and so did she.

"Hey, Veronica Mars!" Logan practically shouted as he jumped off her car, he flashed a wide smile at her.

His toadies had arrived at his doorstep a few minutes after his dad stalked out of the living room. Apparently, they felt that the need to avenge his sullied honor, since they all heard about his exchange with Veronica. Oh, the things he had to do to keep up appearances. All he really wanted to do was relax on his back, while he still had the opportunity.

He saw her put on a brave face and he couldn't help the burst of admiration for her ability to hide her guilt. He knew she felt guilty for putting him in Aaron's crossfire. He knew it without having to see her himself. No matter how much she tried to put up that badass Veronica façade he knew her. He knew her well enough that he could tell when she was putting on an act. They were both just pawns of circumstances, both playing a part imposed on them by everyone else.

Sure he had reason to be mildly angry at her. After all her father did target Jake Kane during the investigation of Lily's murder. His chest constricted painfully at his turn of thoughts.

He fully expected her to stand by her father's side when the rest of Neptune expressed their unequivocal hatred for Keith Mars. Keith Mars who was by definition the best father in all of Neptune. Keith Mars who was merely doing his job. Logan didn't blame him for coming after Jake. The man's intent to bring Lily's killer to justice gave him enough reason not to fall prey to popular sentiment.

"Do you know what your little joke cost me?" He asked her as he grinned at her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you won't be getting your bong back." She replied easily.

Logan's grin widened at her answer. "I know. I tried." He winked at her playfully. "Wrong answer though. Care to guess again?" He asked as he allowed the tire iron to connect with her headlights. From the corner of her eyes he could see her flinch imperceptibly.

"Clearly your sense of humor." Veronica answered, she was ready to say goodbye to her headlights. It was only fair, after all her little stunt cost him something she desperately wanted to protect him from. After everything that happened she could not find it in her to wish him harm. She knew that everything that happened between them was not her fault, nor his. They were victims, victims of bad circumstances.

Logan shook his head as he once again bashed her other headlight. He settled the tire iron on the back of his neck and crossed the distance between them, "Nope. And you're usually so good with pop quizzes. No, the correct answer is my car." He grinned at her.

Veronica bit her lip at his closeness.

"That's right, dear ole dad decided to take my t-bird away." Logan nodded as Veronica kept mum. "And you know what I won't be having?" His eyes darkened, 'the ability to lie on my back without the added discomfort' he thought to himself. "Fun, fun, fun." He made his tone jovial as he smirked at her. He knew Veronica fully understood his expression, she knew very well what her little plan cost him.

"Uh-uh, Logan." One of his lackeys uttered in a frightened voice.

Veronica and Logan both looked at the direction where the entire biker gang was coming from. She remained stoic, the day just kept getting better and better. Logan's smirk widened, someone upstairs must really love him. An overwhelming silence settled over them as Weevil got off his bike.

"What do we have here? Vandalism? No, no, no. Only vandalism that happens in this town goes through me." Weevil remarked as he walked over to where Veronica and Logan were standing.

Logan checked the urge to roll his eyes, he felt like he was in a scene from _The Outsiders_. "Listen man, I don't have a problem with you." He said pointedly.

"That's where you're wrong." Weevil replied as he took the tire iron from him.

Logan's jaw tightened. Normally he wouldn't back down from the obvious challenge that was in Weevil's actions. But he already had another beating to look forward to; it was only practical not to incite another one despite what his instincts were screaming at him.

"Hey, yo! Is this O-Town any good? I mean my little sister likes it but you know she likes ponies and juice boxes too." Another gang member was standing by the SUV that Logan and the rest of his gang arrived in. He waved the said CD with such glee.

"I suddenly feel like I'm in a scene from the Outsiders." Wallace said quietly. Logan heard him and fought off the smile that was threatening to burst from his expression.

"Be cool soda pop." Veronica muttered as she took in the scene before her. Logan looked in her direction, his face was devoid of any expression but his eyes were sparkling mischievously, she knew then that he heard her.

Weevil walked towards the SUV; Logan felt slightly guilty for what was about to happen. The car didn't belong to his…minion, he would have to make sure to pay for any damages, it was only fair.

"Hey, that's not his car, that's my mom's car." His minion said shakily. Logan shook his head slightly, 'Just keep quiet you dumbass.'

"She can bill me." Weevil informed his earnest companion and hit the hood of the vehicle as hard as he could. Everyone watched him as he slammed the tire iron against the car a few more times and then took out both headlights. He handed the tire iron to one of Logan's buddies once he was done. "That's it. Head for the hills. I'm not gonna say it twice."

Logan almost chuckled at the sight of his cohorts scrambling like a bunch of sissies.

"Except you. You, say you're sorry." Weevil pointed at him.

This time Logan did not bother to stop his chuckle. "Rub a lamp." He said as he winked and smirked at Weevil.

Weevil punched him hard on the stomach. He doubled over and shook his head smilingly despite the pain. Truly was fucking entertaining. He refused to apologize to Veronica. If anyone owed someone an apology it would be Veronica. He gritted his teeth; he knew very well that he wouldn't be getting the said apology, an added bonus: a beating from the local bike gang.

Veronica flinched when Weevil hit Logan on the stomach. She wanted to put a stop to what he was doing to Logan. She should put a stop to what he was doing but for some reason she was rooted to her spot and her vocal chords were not cooperating with her.

"I said say you're sorry." Weevil ordered to the fallen Logan Echolls.

Logan got back to his feet and faced him. "Kiss my ass." He said deliberately.

Weevil threw a punch to his face. Logan once again found himself face to face with the pavement, 'I feel like I should take you out first.' Logan thought to himself as he patted the cement awkwardly. He swayed slightly as he stood up. He raised a hand to his nose and found that there was blood. He grinned as he wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.

"Now-"

"Let him go." Veronica cut Weevil off. The sight of blood finally awakened her from her stupor. Logan could very well be at the receiving end of Aaron's fury that same night; this beating from Weevil was adding insult to injury.

"Are you sure? I could do this for a while." Weevil asked her reluctantly.

"I don't want his apology." She replied. 'I don't deserve it.'

Logan scoffed at her words. 'You owe me an apology.' He started for the car and hoped Aaron wasn't home yet. He had no plans of showing any sign of weakness and the punches he received from Weevil were exactly the sign of weakness that his dad would take full advantage of. He turned back and saw Veronica talking to the biker gang. He sneered as he pulled the car door open.

Veronica kept an eye on Logan and saw the sneer he sported as he opened the car door. For a brief moment their eyes connected.

'I'm sorry.'

'I forgive you.'

TBC


End file.
